


Ask the Ferals, with Reporter Bokuto and Cameraman Kenma

by albxnx



Series: Id and its side-content [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Ask the Characters AU of my own AU, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Kai Nobuyuki, Beta Komi Haruki, Beta Konoha Akinori, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Beta Semi Eita, Beta Shirabu Kenjirou, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta Yahaba Shigeru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interviews, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Shibayama Yuuki, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, One Big Happy Family, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Rutting, Scent Marking, Worldbuilding, beta tendou satori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albxnx/pseuds/albxnx
Summary: Alpha Reporter Bokuto and Omega Cameraman Kenma set on breaking the Fourth Wall to offer their fans a few interviews on their friends.Ask your questions in the comments, and watch them scramble around the Street for the answers in the following chapters./!\ This work is a side-AU for my Omegaverse Fanfiction "Id". I suggest you read it if you want to understand and/or fully enjoy these little self-indulgent side-stories ;)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Id and its side-content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. 1st Interview: Building 4 (Bokuto/ Kenma/ Kuroo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stringey_noodIes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringey_noodIes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Id](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450932) by [albxnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albxnx/pseuds/albxnx). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the main reporters. Beginning of the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mention of gagging
> 
> This work is a "gift" to one of my "Id" readers, as a way to thank them for always writing amazing comments and boosting my motivation!

_Record scratch._

_The camera focuses on Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha of Building 4’s Pack. He is sitting on a purple sofa, in what looks like his own apartment. In front of him, a coffee table stands._

The Alpha looks nervous, probably excited too. His eyes flutter endlessly between the camera, and on a spot behind it.

At last, his eyes fall behind the camera as he beams.

“Can I go now? Is this the… Okay! Okay great! Welcome everyone! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and today I am doing an interview for the Alpha, Omega and 3eta Channel, also known as AO3 Channel!”

Someone sighs from behind the device, “There is no such thing as the AO3 Channel, you just made that up-”

“Yes, I did! But it’s funnier to make it look like we are professional reporters or YouTubers, don’t you think, Kenma?”

Kenma sighs, “I guess…”

“Alright!” Bokuto continues, “I’m here with my cameraman, Kenma Kozume, and together we are going to conduct secret interviews to answer our fans’ burning questions!”

“It’s not so secret if we have fans…”

“Of course it is!” he argues, “Now now, let’s get going; we have several special guests to visit today, and we can’t afford to waste a single second! Do you have the paper with the questions, Kenma?”

There’s a sound of ruffled paper behind the camera as Kenma takes out the sheet.

“Yeah… The first few questions are for you though, so let me ask them…”

Bokuto’s eyes start shining with a thousand stars as he straightens up, “AWESOME! Bring it on, Kenma~”

Another sigh, and Kenma starts, “Um… So… What’s your favourite scent?”

“EASY! CHOCOLATE CAKE!”

_Pause._

“No, Bokuto, I think they mean your favourite _Feral_ scent…”

Bokuto blinks and lets out a boisterous laugh, “Ah! I see… Mmmmh…”

Bokuto rubs his chin, visibly in deep thoughts. After a few seconds, he smiles, “It’s a hard question, but I think Konoha’s my favourite! He smells like cookie dough, and his scent is so warm and rich I sometimes take naps on his stomach.”

A voice arises from behind the camera, but it isn’t Kenma’s, “Yeah, he does…”

Konoha appears in front of the camera, a proud grin on his lips. Kenma sighs, “Please Konoha, we are recording…”

“Ooooh is it your YouTube thingy? Can I join?”

Bokuto immediately beams and pulls him onto his lap, burying his nose in his neck. Konoha scratches his head in return.

“Yes! Stay with us! Next question, please!”

Kenma lets out yet another sigh, “Um… Do you feel like you’re a good Alpha?”

Bokuto gasps, “Of course! I’m the best there is!”

Konoha raises an eyebrow, and Bokuto turns all sheepish. He tilts his head to the side, “I mean… That’s more of a question for you guys, isn’t it?”

Konoha chuckles and shakes his head, “Yeah, you’re not bad… You’re a kind one, which is great.”

“And you are way less protective than Kuroo…” Kenma adds.

“Aw come on Kenma,” Akinori chuckles, shaking his head, “Kuroo’s protectiveness doesn’t make him a bad Alpha. It makes him a good one, actually. And Bokuto can be possessive at times too.”

“Yeah, but Bokuto gets protective in a cute way. He whimpers and curls around you to shield you from danger. Kuroo just freaks out and emits his gross curry-scent while screeching at you.”

Bokuto immediately lights up, turning to him with the eyes of a puppy, “Aw Kenma, you think I’m cute?”

Had Kenma been on screen, you’d have seen him rolling his eyes, “Ugh anyway, next question-”

Konoha perks his head up, a smile on his lips, “Do I get questions too?”

“No you’re not popular enough…”

Bokuto snorts, and Konoha’s lips curl into a pout as he stares him into silence. Bokuto turns all sheepish in a second.

“Anyway, last question,” Kenma continues, “Bokuto: secondary genders aside, who do you think is the best leader for the people you live with?

Bokuto scratches his chin, before beaming, “Honestly, Konoha is right: I think Kuroo is a good leader. He is always there for us, and he makes sure we never get hurt or do anything stupid. He might come off as a worry-wart-”

“He _is_ a worry-wart,” Kenma cuts in.

“-but it is only because he feels much more powerless than he actually is,” Bokuto continues anyway.

Konoha frowns, “What do you mean by that?”

Bokuto hums, very focused, “I don’t know, I just…”

His gaze softens and gets lost onto the ground for a few seconds, before a fond smile grows on his lips, “I just feel like he is a lot stronger than he thinks. And that’s why I’d trust him with my life.”

_Silence._

Konoha smirks, “Cute ~”

Bokuto gazes back at him with slight confusion, but before he can say anything, Kenma sighs from behind the camera.

“Anyway, let’s move on… Next interview is for-”

_Silence._

“Ugh, let’s skip that one. Next is-

Bokuto immediately gasps, “Hey wait! Who was it?”

“Irrelevant. Next is-”

But Konoha jumps up and disappears behind the camera with a sly grin. Bokuto watches with wide eyes as Kenma gasps and groans. There are some sounds of struggle, before Akinori reappears and sits back on Bokuto’s lap, paper in hand.

His eyes widen and Bokuto looks over his shoulder to see the sheet.

“Ooooh, it’s you!” Konoha grins, “Those questions are for you!”

Bokuto gasps and beams, pushing Konoha aside to leave a space in between the two of them. He pats the couch and gazes behind the camera.

“Yay Kenma! Come and sit! I’ll interview you!”

There’s a sigh, before Kenma finally appears into the frame. He’s wearing a large oversized sweater, and he has the murderous eyes of someone who has not slept in days. The small Omega slouches on the couch in between a smug Akinori and a proud Bokuto, chin and hands buried in his sweater.

“Konoha, I hate you.”

Konoha coos, but before he can say anything, Bokuto has snatched the paper from his hands and clears his throat.

“So, Kenma! Do you have a favourite game? If so, which one?”

Kenma stares at him with nothing but sheer despise, “I don’t. It would be like asking me if I prefer inhaling or exhaling.”

Konoha chuckles, “Wow, talk about dramatic…”

Kenma shoots him a death glare, “Shut up, Konoha. You’re still on thin ice.”

Konoha grins proudly but doesn’t answer. Next to them, Bokuto simply continues, “But don’t you love that game that you’re playing with Kunimi? Uh… on the Switch?”

Kenma frowns then blinks, “Ah, yeah… Animal Crossing. I only play it because Kunimi likes it. I help him with his island and stuff…”

Konoha grins again and leans in against his ear, “Cute~”

Kenma doesn’t miss a beat, turning to him with a deadly glare, “Konoha, I can, and I will kill you.”

Oblivious to the murder scene in the making just next to him, Bokuto frowns.

“I didn’t know Kunimi played these kinds of game… I could help him too! I have a very good island.”

Kenma turns to him with a stone-cold face, “You time-travel. Your advice is worthless.”

Bokuto shoots him a shocked gaze, gasping, while Konoha simply snorts aside. The Alpha grumbles and takes a glance at the sheet, “Not fair… Next question… Do you wish you were an Alpha?”

Kenma looks him up and down, before gazing at him in absolute mercilessness.

“No thank you.”

Bokuto gasps in scandalized indignation, “But why? And why are you looking at me?”

Kenma shakes his head, sighing, “Nah, I’m being mean,” he admits, “You’re not that bad, and you smell good. But like, when I look at Kuroo and smell his awful curry-spicy scent, I just want to gag.”

Konoha blinks, pinching the bridge of his nose, “So wait, let me get this straight. You don’t want to be an Alpha, but only because of their scent?

Kenma gazes back at him, and it only takes him a second to simply say, “Yeah…”

Konoha’s eyes widen in disbelief, “Not because of their ruts, their aggressivity and their mood-swings? Nor because being an Omega involves heats, pregnancies and submissive responses?”

“Uh… Nah.”

“And don’t you want their strength and leadership skills?”

Kenma raises a brow, “I’ve seen stronger than Alphas. Not everything is about height and muscles. Look at Lev’s pack: the only thing he has of an Alpha is the title. Yaku and Iwaizumi are in charge of it all.”

“Fair enough,” Konoha sighs.

Kenma turns back to Bokuto, “Right, next question. Let’s make this quick, shall we?”

Bokuto beams, focusing back on the paper, “Okay! So, what is your current concern?”

“Right now? That I should be playing instead of taking part in this interview and its recording process. But if you’re talking about my main concern, I’d say dealing with the Alpha meeting is enough of an issue.”

“Oh right!” Bokuto gasps, “We’re in the middle of it right? I mean, in the _actual_ storyline…”

Konoha giggles and lowers his voice, pressing a finger to his lips, “Shhhh stop breaking the fourth wall…”

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he gazes at the camera in horror, before shaking his head, “Sorry! Um… Kenma, what’s your strategy for the end of that meeting though? Maybe they’d want to know!”

Kenma rolls his eyes, “Ugh… Dealing with Oikawa, I guess. And finding out information about what the other Ferals know. As long as we can consider them our partners, we’ll be able to come up with different strategies.”

He sighs, “Alright, I’m done. Who’s next?”

Bokuto gazes down at the paper, beaming, “Ooooh it’s Kuroo! Isn’t he out shopping?”

Kenma groans, “Ugh, always a bother… That man drives me insane.”

“That’s called love~” Konoha coos, tickling his sides.

Kenma slaps his hands away and shoots him a cold glare, “Shut up, Konoha, or I’ll tell Komi awful stories about you.”

Konoha turns pale and falls silent. At that moment, the sound of a door opening can be heard, and the three men gaze up. Bokuto beams and jumps out of the frame.

“Kuroo! Just in time! Come here!”

Bokuto sits back on the couch, squishing a confused Kuroo next to Kenma. Konoha grins and takes Kozume on his lap to give Tetsurou more space, and the little Omega cannot do anything but groan and accept his fate.

Kuroo looks very much nervous as his eyes settle on the camera, and he still has his grocery bags at his feet, “Ah… Is that… the recording thing you had told me about?”

“Exactly!” Bokuto beams, “We have a few questions for you from our fans!”

Kuroo gulps, “If the authorities find that tape-”

Kenma rolls his eyes and lets out a loud sigh, “For fuck’ sake Kuroo, answer the damn questions.”

Kuroo shoots him a wounded gaze but doesn’t answer. Bokuto simply continues.

“So, Kuroo, as a cook, what’s your ideal dinner?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen in sparkles, all doubts cast aside, and Kenma groans.

“Steamed salmon,” he says with no hesitation, “With sliced carrots and some lemon! Put that on rice, and you have a tasty and healthy meal!”

Kenma groans, “Yeah? Well my favourite meal is when you don’t cook.”

Konoha snorts, and Kuroo presses a hand to his heart, faking a mortal wound.

“Is my cooking that bad, Kenma? Or is it the idea of eating fish that doesn’t please your childish taste buds?”

“Whatever you cook tastes like curry. The only idea I don’t like is that of having you sweat into my food before I eat it.”

Konoha is wheezing at this point, burying his nose in Kenma’s nape to miserably hide it. Even Bokuto chuckles a little. Only Kuroo’s lips are tightly pursed as he turns around.

“Okay. I see how it is,” he mumbles, crossing his arms, “Next question, please.”

Bokuto calms himself down and smiles, “Ah, um… Why do you struggle with keeping your pheromones and emotions in check?”

Kuroo turns redder, eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment, and Kenma immediately gazes up, “Because he’s a baby who ignores his problem instead of trying to understand and control it," he states. 

“Don’t call me a child if you don’t eat fish!” the Alpha grumbles, before sighing, “And for the record, I do whatever I can with the little amount of information I have! If I could, I would control it. It’s just that… that…”

His eyes soften into slight sorrow, and he wrings his hands together, “I guess… I guess I care too much…”

Bokuto immediately wraps himself around his shoulders in a long coo, and Konoha crushes Kenma against the dark-haired Alpha for a group hug filled with scents of lavender, flowers, cookies, and, well, curry. Needless to say that the Omega stares into the camera with all the despair in the world.

“That’s so cute, Kuroo!” Bokuto whines, dew-eyed, “I’m sure you’ll find a way to control yourself! But don’t ever be ashamed of caring about people!”

Kuroo blushes softly, before giving him a gentle smile, “Thanks, Bo…”

Bokuto beams, before taking a glance at his paper. He gaps, “Ooh! There’s one last question! Alright, do you believe being a…”

The grey-haired man marks a pause, expression darkening enough for the others to look at him in slight concern.

“Do you believe… being a Feral is bad?”

A certain silence spreads in the room. Bokuto and Konoha avert their gazes, but Kenma’s eyes fall onto Kuroo’s with intense attention. The Alpha’s expression is unreadable.

“No. I don’t think so, no,” he finally says, “It isn’t bad, in itself. It’s difficult, it’s scary, it’s strange, but… It’s not _bad_. I am the first to say that it is… utterly terrifying, that it is a completely unknown experience which turned the whole world upside down. But it’s not bad.”

He smiles and gazes down at Kenma, and then back at Konoha and Bokuto, who have both looked up.

“When I look at you guys, I know that it isn’t _bad_.”

Bokuto immediately coos and squishes him close, “Aw, Kuroo, you’re the best, you know that?”

“An Alpha carved from the finest wood!” Konoha adds, wiping a dramatic tear away.

As Kuroo blushes and gets even more squished by the two men, Kenma finds his way out of their deadly hug. He approaches the camera and sighs.

“We’ll be ending the first take here. Bokuto and I will take the camera and go to Building 7 now. We have some questions for uh… Oikawa and Kyotani. If you think of any more questions, please be aware that they also live with Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Komi and Kindaichi. You can leave questions for them all in the comment section. Oh, and leave some kudos too, it’s always nice. The author will try to post Chapter 6 by the end of next week, but with Halloween and college, it isn’t sure at all. She also apologizes for the poor quality of this side-fanfic: she wants it to be really easy to write, so she tried to make it very concise, a bit like a screen-writer’ scenario. If you have any suggestions regarding the writing style, don’t hesitate to tell her. Oh, and if you’re confused about this piece of work, or if you simply enjoyed this, take a look at her _Id_ fanfiction. That’s where we do actual stuff instead of asking each other dumb questions.”

Kuroo’s voice booms from behind, despite the poor Alpha being crushed by the two affectionate idiots, “HEY KENMA! DON’T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL LIKE THAT, YOU CHILD!”

Kenma sighs, “Anyway, the content of AO3 Channel’s next video depends on you! Bye guys…”

_Camera cut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! It's very self-indulgent, but it is meant to be very short and easy honestly. I firstly wrote it like a scenario text, but later on decided to use inverted commas instead. However, I never intended for it to be filled with deep details and introspection. But if you find the style not detailed enough or the pace too quick, don't hesitate to tell me! After all, this is veeeerrrry different from my usual style ;)
> 
> To be honest, this is just an overly complicated way of setting up an "Ask the characters" kind of thing lmao 
> 
> If you enjoyed it though, don't hesitate to read the main Fanfic and to leave your questions for the characters in the comments, as Kenma kindly said ;)
> 
> Bye bye!


	2. 2nd Interview: Building 7 (Hanamaki/Matsukawa/Kindaichi/Komi/Kyotani/Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Building 7's interview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: sexual language and themes/mentions of slut-shaming

_Record scratch._

_The camera focuses on Alpha Bokuto Koutarou. He’s sitting on a couch in a similar apartment, although it is clear from the people surrounding him that he has changed location._

_Betas Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro are sitting beside him, the pink-haired one happily sprawled on his partner’s lap with a smug grin._

Bokuto grinned as soon as the camera started recording, not without a glance at Kenma behind the device.

“Hi guys! Welcome back to Alpha, Omega and 3eta Channel! I’m Bokuto, your favourite host, and I’m here with my cameraman, Kenma, as well as two of Building 7’s Betas, Mattsun and Makki!”

Hanamaki’s eyes widened upon hearing his hyper-energetic voice, and the young man rolled over to muffle a wheezing laugh in his boyfriend’ shirt. Matsukawa managed to keep a very calm face despite the situation, although he had to bite on his lower lip to keep his smile from becoming too mocking.

“Hi~” he grinned, a hand losing itself in Hanamaki’s curls.

“So today, we are going to start by interviewing these two amazing men!” Bokuto continued, a stack of papers in hands, “We have quite a lot of questions for you two.”

Hanamaki straightened up against his boyfriend, shooting the camera a sultry gaze, “Of course we do~”

“So first questions are for the both of you: what’s it like carrying the whole show and now the entire Id fanfiction? Also, how are y’all so fine?”

Matsukawa burst out laughing, while Hanamaki simply brushed his hair aside before practically eye-fucking the camera, “It’s natural talent, baby~ It’s about waking up every morning and being naturally glorious.”

“Damn straight,” Matsukawa grinned, earning a gasp from his boyfriend.

“Please don’t use the S-word around me, babe.”

“Sorry babe~”

They kissed, and Kenma emitted a groan from behind the camera, “Ask the next question, Bokuto.”

The young Alpha immediately looked down at his paper, “Mmmh any relationship advice for the um… _peasants_?”

“Find someone as fabulous as you, and keep them,” Hanamaki immediately grinned.

“And don’t settle for toxic garbage,” his boyfriend added in a wise voice.

Bokuto nodded as if they had offered the secrets to the universe, before smiling, “Now we have some questions for Hanamaki. Our fans want to know who you’re most affectionate with aside from your boyfriend.”

Makki hummed and scratched his chin, “I’d say Komi-chan and Kindaichi! Kyotani is too much of a rebellious teen to accept cuddles. Komi’s the one who’s got him tamed I’m afraid,” he added in a sigh, “I’d also say I’m really comfortable around Iwaizumi, but Oikawa bites when you approach him too close.”

“Please, Iwaizumi does most of the biting when it comes to them,” Matsukawa grinned, winking at his boyfriend.

Hanamaki crossed his arms and shook his head, “Iwaizumi complains about it, of course! But whenever I get to cuddle with him, I can literally _feel_ Oikawa’s murderous glare, and it gives me the creeps! He also tends to scent-mark him twice as much whenever I do that, so I take the poor man in pity and avoid hugging him too much. A shame really!”

Matsukawa nodded in approval under Bokuto’s confused gaze. The Alpha exchanged a gaze with Kenma, before clearing his throat, “So um… How did you feel during the Alpha meeting? For example, when Oikawa told you not to approach him? Did you think about disobeying?”

There was a flicker in Hanamaki’s eyes that indicated the question mattered to him. He gazed up to Matsukawa, before sitting up on his lap. 

“Well, I wasn’t thinking much, to be honest...” he sighed, “I just… I knew the Alpha meeting was going to be tough, and so I was prepared for Oikawa to be tense. He’s always been such a protective person, even as a regular man. Mattsun and I have known him and Iwaizumi since high school, before we presented as Ferals. Now, I wasn’t _scared_ , but I could feel he was truly not thinking properly. If anything, I should have reacted sooner, to stop him from letting the tension build up.”

The Beta gazed up, scratching his chin, “I wouldn’t consider it disobeying though. Any order Oikawa gives me is worthless when he’s in that kind of state. If anything, I wouldn’t listen to anything he says whenever he acts like such a protective idiot. So I guess it felt strange, but I wasn’t scared. I just… did what I had to do, you know?”

Bokuto nodded softly, while Makki simply grinned at his lover, “And I had my Mattsun to back me up anyway~”

Matsukawa immediately took the cue and leaned in to kiss his lips, and Kenma’s groan made Bokuto clear his throat, “That’s so brave of you, Makki-san. So I suppose that’s also your opinion on Oikawa’s leadership then? Would you say his breakdown will impact him?”

“I hope so! I thought he was going to pounce on that poor Kuroo!” Hanamaki immediately gasped, before smiling, “But you know, as much as I keep a close eye on him, I trust Oikawa. A lot. He’s a good man, and he learns from his mistakes. Whatever he does, I know it’s never with ill-intent, and I know that he will do his best to right his wrongs. So yeah, he will stop acting like a baby eventually, I’m sure of it.”

Bokuto smiled at that conclusion, eyes shining with admiration. He then turned to Matsukawa, who was pretty much looking at the pink-haired man with all the love in the world.

“Your turn, Matsukawa,” he started, “What’s your favourite thing to do with Makki?”

Hanamaki’s face contorted into an unholy expression, yet Issei simply smiled, “I like kissing him; it makes the others jealous and I admit it’s satisfying.”

“We fuck.”

“Going on walks and judging people together is also very fun.”

“He raws me on every surface, and we ruin everyone’s night of sleep.”

“We often go out in the countryside, or we take a drink at the cafe.”

“I moan as loudly as possible for Oikawa’s instincts to go crazy. Sometimes Iwaizumi texts us when he’s horny and doesn’t want to admit it to Oikawa. We then make it our duty to drive his Alpha insane so that he has to go over to his place and take him. It’s fun, we’re like angels of love, you know?”

Bokuto’s eyes ran over from one answer to the other, and it was Kenma who put an end to the ridiculous list.

“Okay, we’ve heard enough. Please, let Matsukawa answer the questions from now on.”

His exhausted voice made Hanamaki grin proudly, and Matsukawa simply squeezed him tight. Bokuto gulped and cleared his throat, a light blush on the cheeks.

“Um, we’ve understood that you and Makki regularly step in whenever Oikawa is acting up, but is it something Iwaizumi usually does when he’s around?”

“Oh yes,” Mattsun grinned, “When Iwaizumi’s here, he’s in charge. Even Kyotani behaves.”

“That’s just how it is,” Makki added – much to Kenma’s despair, “Oikawa’s the Alpha in bed, but when it comes to the rest, one glare from our little Hajime and the poor man better get in line.”

Bokuto chuckled and took a glance at his papers, “And, in case Oikawa’s mental stability jeopardises the pack, would you consider leading, Mattsun? Or would you bring it up to Kindaichi or Kyotani?”

Matsukawa frowned, exchanging a confused gaze with Hanamaki, “Oikawa’s our leader. Kindaichi’s too nervous to lead, and Kyotani too hot-blooded. If anything, Makki and I do kind of lead whenever we step in, if that answers the questions.” He thought for a few seconds more before smiling, “Our “pack”, as you call it, is as messy as it can be. We’re technically just roommates, and yet we’re constantly in danger, so that brings us closer. If anything, our dynamics aren’t set in stone like Rocester likes to make the people believe.”

He grinned, “Our packs are nothing more than families, don’t you agree?”

Bokuto’s eyes shone with a thousand stars as he nodded, “Yeah, I totally agree with that. Right Kenma?”

There was a groan behind the camera, “Don’t talk to me, Bokuto, I’m the cameraman.”

Hanamaki chuckled, before his eyes caught a figure behind the camera too. There was the noise of a door opening and closing, and the Beta gasped, “Oooh! Come here Kindaichi! Slept well? Bokuto and Kenma came to ask us some questions!”

Bokuto beamed as he sat closer to the chaotic couple to leave a spot for Kindaichi on his other side. Soon enough, he appeared into the frame, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a t-shirt, looking very nervous in front of the camera.

“Um, hi?”

“I’m glad you’re here, Kindaichi!” Bokuto immediately smiled, “Our fans have a lot of questions for you too!”

The young Alpha frowned, “Uh, fans…?”

“So first question: what advice would you have for someone dealing with a crush on someone they hardly see?” He squinted, “It also says to take your own advice.”

Kindaichi turned ten shades redder, and Hanamaki simply burst out laughing in Matsukawa’s arms. 

“I- I, man I… I don’t know for sure?” he gulped, scratching his nape, “I would say um… try to see them again? I… ask their friends or… I don’t know, this isn’t very specific, I wouldn’t possibly know how to-”

“THEY’RE TALKING ABOUT KUNIMI, IDIOT. OF COURSE YOU KNOW HOW IT IS.”

Hanamaki’s loud comment had for only effect to make Kindaichi hide behind his hands, Mattsun snickering against his lover. Bokuto immediately beamed as he finally realised Kindaichi had a crush on Kunimi.

“Oh but if it’s Kunimi I could totally set you two up! You could come over and see him! I’m sure he’d be really surprised to see you!”

“Yeah, “surprised”, that’s the word…” Kenma grumbled, “Carry on, Bokuto. Can’t you see you’re making him embarrassed? Also, for whatever’ sake, Hanamaki, shut up.”

Kindaichi was pretty much dying on the spot at this point, and Makki simply stuck out his tongue at the Omega. Bokuto blinked softly, but he didn’t think much of Kenma’s comment. He took a glance at Kindaichi, and decided the question had been more than answered. 

“I’ll let you think about it then,” he smiled, while Matsukawa and Hanamaki had started making kissing noises at their poor junior, “Next is: Do you think it's easier to maintain a relationship with someone in your pack rather than someone not?”

Hanamaki’s obnoxious laughter resonated through the room as Kindaichi scrambled for an answer, “Um… I suppose it’s easier yes… But Iwaizumi and Oikawa are making it work, so I don’t see why it couldn’t be a thing… you know?”

Takahiro immediately hollered, “ATTABOY, KINDAICHI!”

Bokuto blinked in confusion, apparently very amused by the dynamics of this funny pack. He took a glance at his paper and chuckled, “Ah, one of our fans is wondering if you’ve ever gotten fed up with Hanamaki’s teasing?”

The pink-haired man straightened up with a dramatic gasp, staring at the paper, “REALLY? FED UP WITH ME? OUTRAGEOUS.”

He shot Kindaichi a suspicious glare, clinging to a very much amused Matsukawa, “You better choose your next words carefully, Kindaichi...”

The poor Alpha smiled and looked at the camera, shaking his head, “I mean… Hanamaki is a very nice person. He’s a bit… energetic, and he doesn’t really have… any “filter”, but he’s fun to be around.”

Hanamaki raised a brow, but before he could say anything, Matsukawa had trapped him into a hug, a hand muffling him.

“Speak without fear, my child,” he chuckled, and Kindaichi let out a sigh, “He’s an absolute gossip boy, and he’s constantly teasing. Pair him up with Komi and it becomes infernal. Also, he spends his days singing along to WAP, it’s a nightmare. The other day he told me to woo Kunimi by singing the song, so I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to survive.”

At this point, Hanamaki was thrashing around in Matsukawa’s embrace while his lover wheezed his butt off. Even Bokuto couldn’t refrain himself from chuckling as Kindaichi stood up in a hurry, “Alright, I need to go buy some meat for this evening. Bye guys.”

And on those words, he fled off camera.

As he opened the door, there was a slight huffing noise, and another voice could be heard, “Kin-chan, careful, I almost dropped the eggs- hey who…? Where are you going? What is happening here?”

Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Bokuto gazed up upon hearing the newcomer, and the Alpha reacted first. A large beam spread on his lips as he bounced up, “MIMI~”

“Hey Bobo~ What’s the meaning of all this?”

Koutarou tapped the spot beside him on the couch, “Come and sit, Mimi; Kenma and I are interviewing people on behalf of our fans. We have a few questions for you!”

Komi quickly appeared in the frame, a bag of groceries in hands which he put on his lap as he sat down. His eyes fell onto the camera, and he chuckled, “I’m not good at interviews I’m afraid...”

“Guh, bullshit!” Hanamaki laughed, his language as flowery as ever. He sprawled himself on his lover, who did not look bothered in any way.

Bokuto shook his head and smiled, “Don’t worry, those are easy questions. Firstly, who is the best cook in your pack? I was going to say you, but maybe I’m wrong...”

“No, you’re right,” the smaller man sighed, shaking his head, “Kyotani and Makki-chan are forbidden from entering the kitchen, and let’s say Kindaichi is well-intentioned, but everything he touches ends up being either too salty or burnt. Matsukawa and Oikawa are not too bad though, but they can’t be bothered most of the time.”

Hanamaki chuckled, “I still think my strawberry shortcake was decent...”

“You slammed it in Oikawa’s face…” Matsukawa reminded him.

“And he said he liked the taste. After all the yelling and drama of course.”

Bokuto blinked, visibly amused, before turning back to Komi, “Next, our fans are wondering if you have ever considered sneaking over to our building to see Konoha, or have you have already snuck out before?” he grinned, “I think I know the answer to that question~”

Komi laughed brightly, “Well, with Alphas like Oikawa and Kuroo, you can’t do anything without being a little bit disobedient. I wouldn’t say I snuck out, but I did come back from grocery shopping without any groceries more than once~”

“And Oikawa didn’t notice?”

“Well, I would leave when he was at Iwaizumi’s, so he had no right to complain. Then I would just meet up with Konoha in a hotel room~”

Matsukawa whistled, and his boyfriend immediately grinned, “You beasts~”

Komi rolled his eyes with a smile, and Bokuto continued, “Last question: do you think you, Mattsun and Makki tend to balance Oikawa's more serious nature, or can he be just as eccentric as you guys from time to time?”

Komi thought for a few seconds under the two others’ amused chuckles, “Well, Oikawa is more chill when it’s only us. At home, he’s really affectionate, and he tends to let go more easily. Especially when Iwaizumi is around.”

“Granted we don’t get too close or scent-mark him,” Matsukawa added, “He’s overly protective, but we’re working on loosening him up.”

“Yup,” Hanamaki grinned, “Although, on his end, it’s more the opposite: he’s the one loosening Iwaizumi-”

“Please, Hanamaki-san, you’ve answered your questions.”

Kenma’s interruption made both Matsukawa and Komi chuckle, while Bokuto blushed softly. The strawberry blond man simply flashed the camera a bright grin, “Aw come on Kenma-chan. You sound like you need someone to loosen you up too-”

“Bokuto, next question.”

Bokuto blinked softly at Kenma’s harsh tone, and even Hanamaki seemed amused by how domineering the little Omega could be when he was pissed.

“Hum, now it’s Kyotani’s turn, but he’s-”

“I’ll go fetch him in his room,” Komi offered, standing up, “I need to put the groceries away anyway, so I can’t stay with you guys. But it was fun! Bye Bobo, Kenma~”

Komi quickly escaped the frame, and a few minutes later, Kyotani appeared, plopping on the couch next to Bokuto. He looked very displeased by the other Alpha’s presence.

“You know Oikawa doesn’t like having Alphas here, especially when he’s gone,” he told the two other Betas.

Hanamaki immediately grinned, “L-”

“If you make another “Loosen up” joke, I’ll shove the camera down your throat.”

Hanamaki wheezed on his own, his boyfriend kissing his temple to show him he appreciated his comic skills.

Bokuto scratched his nape, looking at his papers, “Don’t worry, Kyotani, I won’t stay long. I just have a few questions for you. The first is: what are you focused on right now? Could it be love, grief, trying to open the pickle jar…?”

Kyotani frowned, “Why would I focus on opening a pickle jar?”

“It’s harder than it looks,” Matsukawa suggested.

“Just slam it against the wall.” 

Immediately after speaking, Hanamaki flinched, “NO OKAY I’M SORRY KENMA OKAY I WON’T ANSWER AGAIN.”

There was a brief silence during which Hanamaki tensed down in relief on his amused boyfriend’s lap, and Kyotani simply shook his head, “I’d say I’m focused on finding a solution for the pack to be safe. And to get Yaku and Shibayama out of prison.”

The others did not answer, a slightly heavier atmosphere settling in the room. Bokuto nodded, “I agree, that’s a good priority at the moment. Now, are you more concerned about gathering information or trying to escape?”

“I’d say trying to escape was a priority until Yaku and Shibayama got captured. Now we need to find enough intel to get them out and then flee.”

Bokuto nodded again, visibly convinced by his arguments. He gazed down at his paper, “And finally, a slightly different question: do you think your hotheaded temper is stemmed from by your secondary gender, or fuelled by it?”

Kyotani seemed to think for a few seconds, before shaking his head, “I don’t know. I didn’t think much of it until now.”

“Fuelled,” Hanamaki whispered, hiding in Matsukawa’s chest not to be assaulted by Kenma.

Bokuto chuckled, taking a quick glance at the Beta, “I would say fuelled too, don’t you think? I’ve never known Kuroo to be aggressive until we presented. It’s probably the same for you.”

Kyotani gazed down with a soft nod, before grumbling, “Can I go now?”

He wasn’t the talkative type, and Bokuto couldn’t blame him for being uncomfortable around the camera.

“Sure, thank you for helping out!”

The young Alpha left quickly, and Kenma spoke up, “Do you guys know when Oikawa will be back from his run?”

Matsukawa smiled, “Oh anytime now-”

The loud noise of the front door being slammed open cut him with ironical accuracy, and Oikawa’s furious voice immediately saturated the mics.

“NOW WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE THEY DOING HERE?”

“Hi, Oikawa. How was Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki purred, not at all bothered by his anger.

Bokuto, on the contrary, was turning very much paler by the second, keeping his pheromones in as he tried to offer a pleasant smile.

“Hum, hi, Oikawa!” he tried, “We… We are conducting interviews for AO3 Channel… Would you be okay with answering our uh… fans’ questions?”

There was a slight silence, before Oikawa joined them in a few large steps. He plopped on the sofa, crossing his arms.

“Can’t disappoint the fans,” he grumbled with a sigh.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a glance, snickering to themselves, and Bokuto sighed in relief, “So um, what’s your favourite activity to spend time doing?”

“Iwaizumi.”

Kenma let out a long sigh, “Hanamaki, I’m gonna kick you off the set.”

The pink-haired man grinned, and Oikawa simply rolled his eyes, “Well, Makki has a point, but my favourite activity is definitely spending time with Iwaizumi. We go on walks and runs together, and it allows me to spend time with him without those two around.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki let out little shocked gasps, which only made Oikawa smirk wider.

“I see,” Bokuto smiled, “Speaking of Iwaizumi, how is he doing?”

Oikawa shook his head, eyes darkening a little, “He’s okay I suppose. I saw him right after the meeting, and I think it soothed him a little. He’s strong, I have no doubt he will recover quickly.”

His gaze shone with pride and affection, and Bokuto had to stop himself from smiling too fondly. He continued, “Can you see any budding romances taking place on the Street? Beside you and Iwaizumi, or Makki and Mattsun of course…”

“Hard to tell!” Oikawa grinned, “But I definitely know Kin-chan has something for someone from your pack. Little Kunimi, am I right?”

Bokuto nodded, and he was about to ask whether it bothered him or not but Oikawa cut him with a sigh, “Oh and Komi-chan is mistaken if he thinks I don’t see him limping when he comes back from the grocery stores. Usually, he reeks of your place too. I can’t say much about the other packs, but those two are definitely happening.”

Mattsun and Makki snickered, and Bokuto couldn’t help but grin, “Ah, I suppose you’re right… It was foolish to think we could trick your nose.”

“Yup, borderline insulting.”

“And… doesn’t that bother you that your packmates are messing around with ours? You seemed pretty keen on keeping them close during the meeting...”

Oikawa sighed, shaking his head, “I just… As long as they don’t get caught or start bringing them home every day, I’m fine…”

Hanamaki grinned, “You don’t hesitate when it comes to bringing Iwaizumi over though~”

The Alpha blushed and rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Makki...”

The Beta chuckled, and Bokuto continued, “Um, next question is… What do you think of Kuroo’s behaviour?”

Oikawa’s features turned into a scowl again, “It’s pathetic how he cannot control his pheromones… He lacks in training, and that’s his own damn fault. Now it wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t scent-marking my own home.”

“Please, you know he wasn’t doing it on purpose,” Matsukawa reminded him.

“It’s still rude, and the way he growled at me? That’s just disrespectful.”

“You started barking before he even spoke. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat, Oikawa,” Hanamaki sighed with a playful grin.

Oikawa let out an annoyed groan, and Bokuto took the opportunity to smile, “Let’s… let’s skip to the next question, shall we?” 

He received a non-committal grumble, and thus continued, “Do you regret slut-shaming the Omega the FCC brought into your apartment? If so, to what extent?”

Oikawa lost his annoyance to a heavy silence, and everyone looked at him for his answer. The Alpha gazed aside, before crossing his arms, “Yeah… I suppose I do. I…” he sighed, “I insulted him because I needed him to lose his composure. The pheromones alone would have been enough, but I also needed to… speak _over_ him, you know? I couldn’t let him explain himself before the pheromones had kicked in, and I couldn’t think of anything else that wouldn’t make me suspicious-looking. The soldiers probably adhered to Rocester’s ideology, so I just… insulted him...”

He shook his head, gazing back at him, “I wouldn’t do it again if I could avoid it. However, our security matters more to me than my principles. That’s just how it is.”

Bokuto nodded softly, and for once, the two Betas did not comment nor mock him. 

All is fair in love and war, after all.

“Last question, Oikawa. How are you feeling about Kenma leading the Alpha meeting instead of you?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, “He did _not_.”

“He did,” the Betas chirped.

“ _Not_.”

“I kind of did though,” Kenma added from behind the camera, “You lost your cool and so someone had to ask the questions.”

Oikawa gasped and groaned, “That’s just- not… I did _not_ -”

He took a long breath, before sighing in defeat, “He was calmer than I was. He asked smart questions. I could have done the same, so there’s not much to praise him about anyway...”

Makki grinned, “What a tsundere~”

“That’s not what a tsundere is, Makki-chan...”

“Might as well be~”

Bokuto giggled, before turning towards the camera.

“That will be all for today! Thank you for following us on Alpha, Omega and 3eta Channel! Don’t forget to take a look at the author’s new one-shot, _Strawberry Blond_!”

Oikawa frowned, “The author… _Strawberry Blond_?”

Kenma sighed, and he soon appeared in front of the camera, hands in his pockets, “ _Strawberry Blond_ is a short-story the author of _Id_ wrote in one month and a half. She put a lot of effort into it, so she’d be very grateful if you could take a look at it.”

Oikawa was still frowning, and Hanamaki gasped, “Oh shit wait, I get it: they’re breaking the Fourth Wall!”

“Are we even allowed to do that?” Matsukawa frowned.

Kenma rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Yeah, we are. Author’s permission.”

He turned back towards the camera, “Thank you for following our adventures. The author is currently working on writing a detailed timeline of the events of _Id_ cause she has just realised she has to write something somewhat logical with an actual ending. Please bear with her.”

“Wait, I wanna hear more about _Strawberry Blond_! Who is it about?”

Kenma sighed again, turning to Hanamaki’ smiling face with a defeated expression, “You. And Matsukawa. It’s a Matsuhana one-shot, and the author is kinda sad cause she spent hours on it, but no one wants to read about your two annoying asses.”

Matsukawa let out an “Ouch”, while Hanamaki literally jumped off his seat, “HOLY _SHIT_ , ABOUT US? DID YOU HEAR THAT, MATTSUN?”

“Yeah, but it’s an _In Another Life_ kind of thing, so don’t get your hopes up...”

Hanamaki’s eyes widened in fear, “A… wait… what does that mean?”

Kenma offered him a devilish grin, “You’ll have to read it to know~”

“NO KENMA WAIT. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN AN “ _IN ANOTHER LIFE_ KIND OF THING”? IS IT SAD?”

“Thank you for reading our story! Next time, we are interviewing Building 5’s people. Which means, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka. Leave your questions for them in the comments below. Bye guys!”

“KENMA”

_Camera cut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write.  
> I decided I was going to give up on present tense narrative cause it didn't feel as good and smooth (oops)
> 
> As Kenma said, next time's Building 5! Prepare your questions!
> 
> Also, I would really appreciate it if you did take a look at Strawberry Blond. I really poured my heart and soul into that short story, and those two sweet idiots are underrated. It's really hard to get feedback on Matsuhana fanfics, because they are often used as a side-ship in maaaaany fanfictions, so their tag is OVERCROWDED but there isn't actual Matsuhana content (a real shame)!  
> Please consider reading it if you enjoy my work (and if you like Mattsun and Makki)!
> 
> I'm working on Id's next chapter of course, but I'm also focusing on finding a good story-line (lol)! Bear with me my friends, and drink some water!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Bye guys!


End file.
